Beauty and the Beastly Spirit
by kimeko-chan123
Summary: A twist on Beauty and the Beast (with tag team writing- Lilly starts.) Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Kimeko: Konichiwa Minna-san~! **

**Kaoru: I'm going to hate this I can tell…**

**Kimeko: Oi! Don't say such negative things before I start!...Anywho, as you can see, I haven't use "me" in the chat bar. SURPRISE!I have a new co-host! She and I are working on the story together. Please welcome, Lilly-chan!**

**Lilly: Hi everyone! You may know me by my profile name, ppgzxrrbz fan. I know my old stories were bad but with Kimeko-chan's help I'll become a better writer.**

**Butch: Yeah, yeah. So what's the deal highlights?**

**Lilly: Hey! I happen to like my blue highlights!**

**Kimeko: No fighting! I love her blue highlights! Now Butch, say sorry.**

**Kaoru:… I know this story is going to be bad if Lilly is writing it.**

**Lilly:(eyes change from brown to fiery red) WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Kimeko:…Ehhhh she does that too?**

**Kaoru and Butch: Oh no... This is not going to end well.**

**Kaoru: Kimeko-chan and Lilly own nothing except the plot.*runs away with Butch and Lilly chasing them.***

**Kimeko: Oi! Explain the story before you leave! This is a twist on Beauty and the Beast so please stay tuned and review! Lilly-chan! Let's say the last line!**

**Lilly and Kimeko: Enjoy!  
>~!~!~!~!~!~!~<strong>  
><em>(Chapter 1-{By Lilly}-Kaoru's P.O.V)<br>_I walked into town on a sunny morning, my short raven hair blew softly with the wind. I soon reached the library.

" Good morning .", I said.

"Oh good morning Kaoru, here for another book?", replied, smiling.

"Yep as usual.", I said handing her the book.

" So how's your brother?", She asked re-shelfing the books.

" He's doing better." I replied, remembering what happened 2 years ago, when I was still 16.

I walked among the many shelves and found my favorite book.

"That one again?", asked.

"Yeah, that old book again.", I said.

"Well I know you love reading this book,… so I'll give it to you.", She said handing me the book cheerfully.

"Really? Thanks a lot !", I said. "Bye! Thanks again! Have a nice day!", I yelled as I walked out the door with my head stuck in the book. I walked around town, nearly being hit with water, I moved the book over my head and sat at the fountain to read.

"Oh well if it isn't my little Kaoru.", I heard someone say. I gave an annoyed sigh, snapping my book shut and placing it in my basket.

" What do you want Danny?", I asked, death glaring him.

"What? I can't see my girl?", Danny asked I stood up. I raised an eyebrow as I glared harder.

" Get this through your hard head, I'm not your girl and I never, EVER will be!", I said with venom dripping from my voice.

"Oh come on! You're the most beautiful girl in the village! You should be married by now! You're 18.", Danny said while trying to grab my waist.

" I'll do what I want! I have a little brother to take care of and I don't need to be married to anyone yet!", I snapped, jabbing him in the stomach with my elbow, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"That's what you get for pulling a move on me. No one dose that to Kaoru Matsubara and gets away with it." I said, grabbing my basket. With that I took my leave.

When I reached home, I opened the door to find smoke.

"Dad! I'm home!", I yelled through a coughing fit.

"Kaoru help!", My dad yelled. I immediately ran to the invention room.

"Dad, what did you blow up now?", I asked lifting the invention off of my father. It's not easy lifting heavy objects in a dress, which I hate!

"Hey sis. Dad? What's going on?", Shou, my little brother, asked.

"I blew an invention up.", my dad confessed. "Now I'll be at the invention convenient for a few days."

" I'll pack your bag dad.", I said, making my way to his room.

"Hey Kaoru! Your necklace fell off!", Shou said. He handed it to me and I thanked him, making my way to dad's room. I clutched the necklace tightly as I put it on and fiddled with it on my way.

This necklace…..This emerald necklace… It was the only thing for my mom had left…I remember that day like it was yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*  
>I woke up in my room on my 16th birthday at 10 AM. I changed quickly and walked into the kitchen.<p>

" Morning everyone.", I said.

" Happy birthday Kaoru!", My family said.

" Happy birthday squirt.", my big brother Dai said, giving me a noogie.

" Hey knock it off!", I said through a laugh.

"Alright…jeez… you're no fun anymore.", Dai said with a joking pout so I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Kaoru, I have a present for you.", my mom said placing a small box in my hands.

"What is it?", I asked, opening the small green box. Inside, I found a silver chained emerald green star necklace.

" Mom… It's wonderful…", I said, slipping it around my neck. Then, my dad and brothers handed me a moving box.

"What the-?", I asked, opening the box. I fell on my back and opened my eyes to find a small dog up on my lap.

"Her names Roxie.",Dai said. I greeted her happily. "Welcome to the family Roxie!"

I smiled as the day went on. I had fun, wrestling my brothers and playing with Roxie. Those days were fun….until…

After a month, my mom got ill. And it wasn't your average one week cold…..

" Mom, are you ok?", I asked with concern as I held her hand in mine.

" No Kaoru….. I'm not…. my time is ending soon.", Mom said coughing.

"Mom…. you can't die! I…I-I don't know how to cook or….or take care of Dad and Dai and Shou! Please don't leave me mom!", I yelled through tears, squeezing her hand.

"Kaoru my sweet child, I taught you how to cook and take care of Shou…. You'll be- be fine….I promise you wil…be…fine…",She said taking her last breath, her hand sliding through my hand.

"…Mom?...Mom?...Mom!MOM?! No! You can't die!", I screamed pushing at her heart to get it beating again."MOM!", I screamed. I put my head to my knees, crying.

My dad came in hearing my cries. "What happened kiddo?", He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to face him.

" M-m-mom….M-mom d-d-d-died! Sh-SHE'S DEAD!", I cried, hugging him tightly as he hugged me back. I felt his tears falling on my head as he tried to stay composed to tell me everything was going to be okay…..but would it really?

Soon it was my mom's funeral. I wore a long black dress with my black boots and held buttercups in my hands to place on my mom's grave. I felt Shou hold on to me, crying his heart out.

"Mama!", He said, his head buried in his hands. I hugged him.

" It's okay. Mom's in a better place now. You still have me and I look like mom. I'll be mom for now…", I said stroking his back as we paid our last respects and walked home. After that Shou would call me mom sometimes , and othertimes big sister.

Out of all of us…..He was the most heart-broken.

*FLASHBACK*

After finishing dad's bags, I went to my room.

" Hey Roxie.", I said picking up my dog and best friend. Roxie barked and licked my face.

" How about some food?", I said. She jumped from my arms, landing on my black boots.

"Roxie!", I yelled looking at the wet spot on my green dress and white apron. Roxie whimpered and sat down. I changed into my other dress with a sigh.

" It's alright Roxie, let's go make dinner.", I said as we headed for the kitchen.

I cooked dinner, trying to focus, but I wanted to read. I set the table quickly.

"Dinner, boys!", I yelled.

" Okay mom!", Shou said running down the hall.

"Here's you necklace, you dropped it again.", He said handing me it. I slipped it on my neck.

"Did you wash your hands?", I asked him, my hands placed on my hips.

"Uhhh, yes.", he said lying. I sighed turning him around.

"Now go wash up.", I said as he left and came back with clean hands. "Better." We ate and went to bed.

In the morning my dad left, leaving me in charge since Dai has been working out.

As weeks passed dad hadn't returned.

" Hey, where's dad?", Shou asked at breakfast.

"… I don't know.", I said hearing a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Shou, you finish eating.", I said.

I opened the door to see Dai standing there.

"Dai? What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Dad has not shown any signs of being back and I'm worried. He hasn't even been at the invention convention. I just got intel from them….he never went…", Dai said.

"What!? Stay here and watch Shou. I'm going to find dad.", I said as he walked in.

"Are you crazy? I am going with you.", Dai said.

"You have to watch Shou. I have Roxie so I can find him faster. I will be back as soon as I find him."

I grabbed my bag and my clock, scooping up Roxie and putting her in my bag.

"Mom? Where are you going?", Shou asked me. He was trembling slightly, his eyes dull.

"Shou…", I said. I went over to him and hugged him. "Shou, I promise I will return! I promise I won't leave you like mom. Have faith in me, I will be back!" He nodded into my shoulder, crying.

I hopped on my horse and rode off on my search for dad.

_Don't leave us too…_  
><strong>~!~!~!~!~!~!~<br>Kimeko: Wow, that was great! Magnificent!**

**Kaoru: I actually don't hate it, but what about the others?**

**Lilly: Oh they'll be in soon along with my OC's.**

**Kimeko: My OCs might come in too!**

**Butch: How come I'm not in the story yet with Kaoru-chan? (Holding Kaoru by her waist)**

**Kimeko: Soon.**

**Lilly: Very soon.**

**Kaoru: Let me go Butch, now! I swear it's not going to be a happy ending for you Butch! (Struggling)**

**Kimeko & Lilly: Calm down. Don't forget to send us dares! See ya next chapter! Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimeko: Konichiwa Minna~! It's Kimeko and Lilly-chan with chapter 2!**

**Lilly: Today is Kimeko-chan's turn to write the story.**

**Kaoru:…I still don't feel safe with this… Butch! Quit it with the video games!**

**Butch: Why?*pauses game*It's not like I am coming in any time soon.**

**Momoko: But we are Kaoru~chan!*hugs Kaoru from behind with Miyako***

**Kaoru: Please don't add "chan" to my name…**

**Miyako: I am excited to see what role we will play today. I love the costumes from this era!**

**Kimeko: Heh, so does the other Lily.**

**Lilly: Me?**

**Kimeko: Ah no, the other Lily is a childhood friend.**

**Lilly: Oh. Well let's get the disclaimer done!**

**Brick and Boomer: *jumps Butch from behind*ppgzxrrbz fan and kimeko-chan123 do not own the characters used that aren't OCs. **

**Butch: Hey! You guys made it!**

**Boomer: Well duh, we weren't going to miss it!**

**Brick: Yeah, just cause we don't appear yet doesn't mean that we should show up!**

**Kimeko: Yeah! Now that everyone is here let's start the story!**

**Lilly: Yes! Today's chapter is written by Kimeko-chan!**

**Lilly and Kimeko: ENJOY!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

_(On the woods trail towards the invention convention's location-{by Kimeko} Kaoru's P.O.V)_

I was walking on foot with Roxie sniffing out Dad's scent at my feet, my horse behind us with my hands on his reigns.

"Any luck Roxie?", I asked.

Roxie whimpered a bit. I can't blame her, it had rained during the time dad was gone and this is the woods. We stopped by a pond to take a quick break as I pet her fur.

"It's okay Roxie, it's not your fault we can't find him.", I said while petting her. She perked up a pit and licked my hand. I smiled and picked her up, hopping onto Stormy, my horse.

"C'mon Stormy, Roxie! Let's follow the path until we get a clue to where dad is!", I said as we continued.

We followed the paths for hours until suddenly, Roxie jumped out of my arms and started running. She must have picked up a scent.

I smiled in confidence, she must have found Dad.

We were about to run in before we were brought to a halt by a girl on a tall mare. "Halt! Don't go any further!"

"Don't stop me! I need to cross!", I said. Roxie only looked up at the girl.

"Please don't go further!", another girl said, riding in on a slightly taller stallion. "Madam, if you go any further, you may as well as to be asking for a death wish."

I looked at them with shock but immediately sharpened my eyes. "What are you trying to say? If this is a lie, I will not forgive you for wasting my time."

"Madam, please.", the long haired girl said, hopping off of her horse and facing her back to me. She slipped off her sleeve slightly to show a bandaged wound on her shoulder, the blood visible.

"We spare you no lie from experience.", the other one said hopping off the other horse.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

We had settle down a little bit away from the path Roxie detected Dad's scent in.

"I apologize for bringing to you on a halt, even though you are on a rush. My name is Miyako.", the blonde said. She wore a long blue gown. It was very simple and suited her well.

"My name is Momoko.",the wounded long haired girl said.

"Kaoru. And this is Roxie and Stormy.", I said. Roxie sat on my lap, taking a nap.

"I see…So Kaoru-san, why do you want to take that path so badly?", Miyako asked.

"My dad.", I put it bluntly. "He's been missing for a while and Roxie smells his scent coming from that path."

"A stray away.", Momoko mumbled.

"Huh?", I asked.

"That path…", Momoko pointed to behind her. "That path is a stray away path. It has been mistaken for a proper route and many end up being killed going on it."

"…How is that possible?", I asked. Their faces twisted ever so slightly in pain.

"We aren't sure ourselves….But it has taken our parents in the result.", Miyako said. My eyes widened.

"It all happened like this….", Momoko began.

_-{Flashback; Momoko POV}-_

_"The sun shines so brightly!", Miyako told me. I smiled and agreed. We were right now riding in Miyako's grandmother's old family caravan._

_"Hey mommy, where are we going?", I asked my mother who was currently sewing an outfit for my soon to be sister. I can't wait to hold and meet her!_

_"Good question Momoko. We are going to your Aunt's house. She is a doctor and is going to help mommy take care of the baby when it's time to come out approaches.", My mother told me. She motioned me to come closer. I came to her side and she showed me the pajamas she made. It was a peach colored nightgown._

_Miyako joined me and stared with glitter in her eyes. Miyako loves clothing._

_Then there was a flash of light. Miyako and I screamed as the sky made the light explode. Was it always this dark?_

_"Momoko, Miyako. It's going to be a long ride. How about you too catch up on your sleep with Obaa-san?", my mom told me. She said it with a smile, but I knew it was hiding fear. It looked like she didn't want us to know so we agreed immediately._

_Miyako and I curled up to eachother in a blanket, the sky kept exploding, and we were awake the whole time. Miyako and I couldn't sleep. Our eyes were closed and we took long, deep breaths, to appear asleep._

_But who could sleep when they heard frantic and hushed yells, small amounts of tears, and the sky continuously exploding against the wind?_

_Not us, that's for sure._

_As if faster than the flashing light, I felt the caravan come to a quick halt. Then, it started tipping back and forth. We heard screaming, blood curdling screams, so Miyako and I got up, wishing we hadn't._

_We screamed at the sight. Our parents were either dead or dying in front of us. I felt my body go numb. My mom mouthed her final words to me, "Live on….."_

_"M-MOMMY!", I screamed. I sensed something coming towards Miyako and shielded her. Before I knew it, there was a sharp and piercing pain in my shoulder._

_Next thing I knew, the world went black._

_-{END OF FLASHBACK}-_

(Back to Kaoru's POV)

"Then how are you guys here?", I asked. I felt myself go pale, "You aren't g-ghosts right?"

They sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Nothing of the sort.", Miyako said. " Before he died, my father basically threw us out of the caravan…."

I watched as tears slowly formed in her eyes. I handed her my hanky. (Yes, I carry a hanky. Problem?) She thanked me and Momoko continued.

"Miyako ended up passing out too from the impact of the fall but we were found over night thankfully and taken away from the road. Although….my wound won't close….so I have to always bandage it….", Momoko explained.

"How many years ago was this?", I asked.

" That was when we were six. We are 18 now.", Miyako said.

"Heh, me too.", I said.

"Kaoru was it?", Momoko asked. I nodded.

"If you want to go down that path….", she began. I looked at her with intensity. They won't let me go so I could at least hear their condition. "Take us with you."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Kimeko: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN**

**Lilly: Thanks for the hard work.**

**Kimeko: Thanks for waiting.**

**Kaoru: Why 'dun dun dun'?**

**Kimeko: Dramatic effect!**

**Momoko: Of course.**

**Miyako: Thanks everyone for staying in tune!**

**Momoko: Please review! Critiques are appreciated.**

**Lilly: It's my turn next! Please look forward to it!**

**Kimeko: Yup! Yup! Yup!**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING! R&R**


End file.
